Cliché? I Think Not
by Sunlight Seeker
Summary: An ordinary day. An ordinary place. And an EXTRAordinary girl. Join her as she goes through Little Garden, as powerful and cliché as all of the other OCs created in Fanfiction. Or is she? Who is she? What's she doing there? And what's she hiding?


**Seeker: Hi, people! This is my first story. It will be edited by Summoner, who will probably randomly pop up and decide to put in a word or two. Of course, since I am still obsessing over Problem Children (I'm too lazy to put in the entire title), this is about that. Hopefully, this will be un-cliché. That's pretty much all for now. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Problem Children. Or there would've been a second season by now. C'mon, hurry up, people!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day. Children were laughing, animals were frolicking, and birds were chirping.<p>

But of course, that was in an alternate universe, at another date and time, somewhere else.

In Little Garden, the sun was shining, as it almost always was. Birds were chirping and children were definitely playing around somewhere in that place.

The only difference was the atmosphere.

Sure, there were plenty of happy, bright, cheerful people in the huge area.

But they aren't important here. The most important people were _definitely_ not happy.

Four figures were currently spread out in the middle of a green meadow.

Expressions of boredom were painted across their faces.

"Is there anything to do around here?" One of them asked no one in particular.

"No… otherwise… we wouldn't be lying around here…" Another said drowsily, half-asleep.

"Even _she's_ bored," the third said, too lazy to poke the she, knowing that the others knew what she was talking about.

"Hey…" the _she_ said indignantly, annoyed at the other three.

"Um… the clouds are… pretty?" The second whispered, not knowing what to say.

"There _are_ no clouds." The first stated, rolling their eyes.

"I know -"

_BAM!_

The group were startled to their feet.

"An attack on the community? Just what I need!" The first cackled, happy for the idea of a challenger.

"I don't think so…" The second said slowly, staring at the huge crater in front of them.

As the dust settled, they saw another small figure at the bottom of the hole, curled up in a little ball.

"What? So early?" The fourth spoke up (the _she_).

"Is she moving?" The third asked hesitantly.

"No - OW! MY EYES!" The first screamed as a blinding light filled the four's eyesights.

Stars spun around for a couple minutes as they tried to regain their pride and bearings.

When they could finally see, they were shocked.

A girl hovered in mid-air above their heads, long black hair cascading down her back, hands raised up. She wore a t-shirt and sweatpants, and her penetrating gaze seemed to cut into their souls. Though she looked like she wasn't in her teens yet, she held her head high, radiating an air of dignity and power. The strangest thing were her eyes. Even as they shone like the sun, there was an old aura to them that was more commonly seen in adults. In fact, most adults didn't have that feeling to them.

But there was also this sadness to her. They way she held herself up, as if she was used to bearing heavy weights, gave her a more mature look than most children.

Her accusatory glare swept across the group like a scanner, taking in every detail and storing it for later.

"Wha - who - _how_?" The third stammered.

They stared at each other for a long time.

"Who are you?" The second asked.

Hurriedly, the fourth rushed forward and held out a hand.

"Welcome," she said, her rabbit's ears twitching to one side.

When the girl stopped her scanning, she decided the group was trustworthy and lowered herself on the ground.

Eyes twinkling with amusement, she spoke.

"I'm Athena Yukimura. Thirteen as of three days ago. American, half Japanese. No idea what I'm doing here. Who are you people?"

* * *

><p><strong>Seeker: Hopefully, Athena's not too much of a Mary Sue… *cringes* I created her for the opposite purpose. Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom, which is why I chose it. Yukimura… just search up the meaning. I'm too lazy. That's all for now. Thanks for reading the prologue! If I get positive feedback, I'll continue with chapter one. Bye! STOP READING. WHAT'RE YOU DOING. THIS IS POINTLESS. WOW. WHY ARE YOU STILL READING. THIS IS JUST TO FILL UP SPACE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING AND WHAT YOU'RE DOING. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THIS BORED ENOUGH TO CONTINUE. STOP! OKAY, BYE.<strong>


End file.
